


DCU Big Bang Art for The Nightingale by GraySonOfGotham

by wilde_stallyn



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 21:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilde_stallyn/pseuds/wilde_stallyn
Summary: Because who can resist dancer!Dick? Certainly not me!





	DCU Big Bang Art for The Nightingale by GraySonOfGotham

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GraySonOfGotham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraySonOfGotham/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Nightingale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20684087) by [GraySonOfGotham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraySonOfGotham/pseuds/GraySonOfGotham). 

> Thanks to the organizers for putting together the DCU Bang, and thanks to GraySonOfGotham for writing such a fabulous story to create art for!


End file.
